Soul Calibur's return
by Lilly.A.S.K
Summary: This is my first fanfiction I've written! Keep in mind that english isn't my first language, so I forgot how to write certain words. This fanfic focuses mainly on what happened to Amy, why Viola has amnesia, what happened to Soul Calibur and Soul Edge, what happened to Z.W.E.I, and what happened after the fifth game DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Calibur, nor its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter. 1 Soul of Viola

Raphael stroke the skull in his hand. It was a recemblence to Amy, his foster-daughter. He had searched far and wide for her, but was always dissapointed. Like Amy used to say; Hope only bring dissapointment. It was a quote he had remembered for life.

Raphael ran his fingers through his blonde silky hair, and put on his hat, before leaving for the tournament. Yes, the tournament of two souls. It was some kind of celebration for the deateat of Soul Edge and Pyrrha, in her malfested form. Pyrrha wasn't really thinking of joining, but she said she'd tag along to cheer for her brother, Patrokolos, the heir og Soul Calibur, the defeater of his sister and Soul Edge.

Raphael left his cottage in the deep dark woods, and started walking down the road, leading to town.

He was used to walking alone, in the forest. He had never seen anyone else there, except Amy ofcourse. She was the only person whom he'd ever cared for. On his way, he looked longingly on Amy's sword. He started using her sword instead after her dissapearence. He found it in the woods, close to Nightmare's (the previous heir of Soul Edge) domain.

Suddenly, Raphael hears a cutting sound, right around the corner. Raphael took his steps carefully, holding his sword in his left hand ready. It wasn't long until he discovered where that sound came from. He recognised her anywhere. The cold, pale emotionless face, the deep red eyes, that mystical purple orb. Yes, it was Viola.

Viola turned around, meeting Raphael's eyes. He raised an eyebrow. „Viola?", He said. Viola held her orb tightly besides her waist. She didn't answer him. Just stared. „Are you entering the tournament?" He asked. Viola sighed.

Raphael never understood Viola. She hardly talked and, well, when she did talk, you could hardly understand anything.

After a while, Viola finally shook her head. Raphael tried to crack a smile. „Hope I'll see you there then." Viola turned around to leave. „Hope only brings dissapointment." She said, before walking away. Raphael's jaw dropped a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter. 2 Soul of Pyrrha

When Raphael arrived, most of the other participans had already arrived. Not Viola though. He felt a cold hand on his right shoulder. He turned around, only to see Mitsurugi. „What do you want?" Raphael said quickly, annoyed. Mitsurugi shrugged before answering. „How are you about... You know, Amy?" Raphael hid his eyes with his bangs and hat, as he wanted to scream and cry, but wouldn't risk doing it here, in front of everyone. „Mitsurugi, don't just ask him a question like that", said a sweet voice. The sweet voice of Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was the heir to Soul Edge, and also has a little bit of Malfested in her, but with Patrokolos's help, she destroyed Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, to seal them away from the world. Soul Calibur was now protected by Soul Calibur's spirit, Elysium. And Soul Edge was hopefully protected my it's brother, Inferno. Though, none of the are a gender, Elysium took mostly form of a female (Sophitia to be specific, which was Patrokolos and Pyrrha's mother), and Inferno took the form of a male.

Raphael shrugged. „It's fine Pyrrha, really." Pyrrha smiled. „I'm glad to hear that, Raphael." Mitsurugi shook his head, before leaving to sharpen his sword. Raphael pulled his gloves higher. „You haven't seen Viola, have you?" Pyrrha shaked her head no.

Raphael was about to say something, until the horn blew a loud noise. It meant that the first round was about to begin. Leixa voulenteered to compete first against her hungry friend, Xiba.

Raphael went closer to the edge of the arena, to take a look at the fight.

Leixa was a chinese bubbly girl. A little too bubbly, in Raphael's opinion. Leixa giggled befor trying to attack Xiba from above. He blocked it, and threw Leixa on the opposite side of the arena.

Raphael wasn't really paying much attention after that. He started thinking about Viola's comment. About how hope only brings did she know about that quote? Well, Raphael already knew that Viola was a fortune teller, so he decided to ask her next time he sees her.

The horn blew, as a sign that the first battle was over. Xiba was defeated, but Leixa was still full of energy and sillyness.

Raphael saw Patrokolos voulenteering as the next opponent, but noone else dared to challenge the heir of Soul Calibur. As he was about to move on to the next round, seeing that noone would challenge him, Viola stepped in. Patrokolos seemed almost surprised by this act, as they were allies to defeat Soul Edge and Pyrrha. But something was... Different about Viola than usual.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter. 3 Soul of Patrokolos.

The both took their stance. „Flee, before you destroy yourself.", Viola quoted. Patrokolos didn't answer, but Raphael could tell that Patrokolos had no idea why Viola challanged him.

Patrokolos took out his sword. Not Soul Calibur ofcourse. But his normal sword. He ran towards Viola, but Viola herself didn't do anything... Yet. Not until his sword was about to touch Viola's stomach, she reacted. She jumped over him, and later made her orb go downwards, hitting him. „Tremble!." She sais. Patrokolos stood up, this time aiming for the feet. But missed.

Viola was already on step ahead, and held him towards her orb. „Eh...?" He said, drenched in blood. He was lying on the ground. „PATROKOLOS!" Said the sweet Pyrrha, as she ran down to the arena and to Patrokolos. „Are you ok!?" She said, holding his head. Patrokols smiled. „Ofcourse I am, Pyrrha. I don't think I'll continue in the tournament though." He said, a little dissapointed.

Raphael kept a close eye on Viola, and decided to walk down to ask her about her comment earlier in the forest. He walked down, in the opening, where Viola stood, her orb hovering above her right hand.

„Viola!", Raphael said, as he walked towards her. Viola looked up, her expression pretty much the same. „What did you mean by that thing you told me in the forest?" Viola looked behind her for a while, before answering. „Z.W.E.I.", she answered. Raphael raised an eyebrow. „Who is that?" Viola got paler. „We travelled together." „He never came home with you though." Raphaels said, no idea what Viola was thinking about.

„Fate ended for him." She said, looking down on her feet. Raphael's eyes widened, and wanted to hug her, like he used to do with Amy, but obviously didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter. 4 Soul of Tira

After the talk with Viola, Raphael decided that he had no interest in watching the tournament, and left. He took a walk in the forest around his cottage. He started thinking about Amy. About how she always smelled of roses. Of how she understood him, and how she was so wise. Like Viola.

Wait. He thought. Viola, yes. Amy was very similar to Viola. They both used roses as accesories, and both of them talk rather similar. And both are very wise. And the weirdest of them all. Viola came around not too long after Amy's disappearance.

„Well, well, well..." A pitchy voice said behind him. He turned around. „Tira." He said. Tira walked closer, swinging her metalblade ring around her arm. „What are you thinking sooooo deeply about?", she said, almost sarcastic. Raphael clenched his fist. „What do you want, malfested hag." Tira laughed a little. „And you're from Rouen in Italy?" „French empire." Raphael corrected, insulted. Tira continued her crazy laughter.

Raphael rolled his eyes, and turned around to leave. „Aren't you gonna kill me?" Tira said, with a big grin on her face. „You're a waste of air and time, Tira." He replied coldly. „Awww, but I'm a malfested! It's your duty, or whatever." She said, realising that she's pretty bored. Raphael didn't bother to answer, and kept on walking.

Tira sighed. „You're sooo boring!" „Ans you're a bitch. Now move on." He said, disappearing behind the corner.

Raphael went inside of his cottage, only to fin Viola in there. „W-what?" He said, closing the door behind him. Viola stood up from the stool she was sitting on. „Let us make a deal, Raphael." Raphael had to think for a while. „What kind of deal?" Raphael sat down on a stool, beside Viola's stool. Viola sat down aswell.

„If you help me find Z.W.E.I, I'll help you find Amy."


End file.
